


[Podfic] A Tale of Valhalla

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Epilogue, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, myths and legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: There is a tale told of the times of old, when the First Green Place was saved by the Sisters, and the Dread Immortal died without rising. There is a tale told, of the Mad One and Furiosa.[Podfic Version]UPDATE 11/11:  Now with a live version performed at Podfication 2018!





	[Podfic] A Tale of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Tale of Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050010) by [LadyByakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByakko/pseuds/LadyByakko). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/A%20Tale%20of%20Valhalla.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [A Tale of Valhalla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050010)

**Author:** [LadyByakko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByakko/pseuds/LadyByakko)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 5 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/A%20Tale%20of%20Valhalla.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/A%20Tale%20of%20Valhalla.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Live Version:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/A%20Tale%20of%20Valhalla%20live.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> You can also check out all of the other Podfication live performances [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Podfication2018/works/16430639)


End file.
